


Starting with a Sprinkle

by starfleetblues



Series: When It Rains, It Pours [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Class, we have a new student here today," was the physics teacher's way of introducing Jim Kirk to Starfleet High in Athens, Georgia. "James, why don't you go sit by Leo in the back there?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting with a Sprinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no part of the Star Trek Universe, including these characters.  
> This is a prequel to part 1 of this series, "Nothin' Like A Georgia Rain". The order you read these in is irrelevant, nor do you need to read one part to understand the other.

"Class, we have a new student here today," was the physics teacher's way of introducing Jim Kirk to Starfleet High in Athens, Georgia. "James, why don't you go sit by Leo in the back there?"  
"'Kay," Jim mumbled, taking in the bright classroom filled with lab tables and teenagers, a stark contrast to the dingy Riverside High he was so used to in Iowa, silently cursing his mother and Frank for dragging him all the way to the south, not even having the energy to wink at the cute girls he passed. Dropping his bag, he slid onto the stool at the back, next to the brunet Mr. Marcus had introduced as Leo. "I'm Jim," he said, and Leo grunted.  
"Leo McCoy. I think you just moved in next door to me."  
Jim grinned, remembering how hot he had thought the guy opening his window next door was. "Yeah, I think so."  
But before they had a chance to chat more, the teacher was starting notes and the class was diving for notebooks in their bags. Surprising to everyone, Jim answered most of the questions asked, and nailed every single one. After a while, Leo scribbled a note and slid it across the desk.  
'We're nearly two months into this curriculum. How do you know all this?'  
Jim wrote back quickly. 'I was in physics at home too.'  
'How old are you, kid? You don't look old enough to be a junior.'  
'I'll be fifteen in March. We take biology and chemistry in middle school in Iowa. The school counted it for credit, so here I am.'  
Leo frowned and quickly replied. 'What's your schedule?'  
Jim smiled and quickly jotted down a list. 'Physics -Marcus, US History -Gill, Psychology -Gabrielle, Trig -Vassbinder, Gym -Paris, Lunch, Anatomy -H'ohk, and English -Horne.'  
'We've got US, Psych, Trig, Lunch and Anatomy together. You must be one smart kid.'  
'Things have been said about me, not all of them great, but stupid is not one of them.'  
'I eat in H'ohk's room at lunch. If you wanna come, I can give you a tour of the school during the period.'  
'Sounds good. Can you show me where US is?'  
'Course. I'll show you to Psych and Trig too.'  
'Thanks, Leo. I owe you one.'  
Leo smiled and crumpled up the note as the bell rang and the class scrambled for bags and books. "US is upstairs, but it's an easy path to follow. These halls are crowded though, so watch your step. Don't want to step on the wrong person's foot."  
"Whose foot would that be?"  
"Treadway. Hope you never meet him," Leo said darkly as they made their way through the hall.  
"What'd he do, steal your girl?"  
Leo didn't respond. That was, in fact, exactly what prettyboy Treadway had done, using his looks and money to win over Leo's ex-girlfriend, just to spite him. "How far were you in US at home?" Leo asked to keep the conversation going as they climbed the stairs.  
"Fifth chapter when I left. You guys might have gotten farther than we did."  
"We just finished that," Leo said, unsurprised after Jim's show of genius in physics, opening the door for his new friend. Jim went to introduce himself to Mr. Gill, the teacher, while Leo claimed his usual spot in the back of the room. Thankfully, Gill didn't bother introducing Jim at the front of the room, simply pointed in the direction of his spot next to Leo again and told the class there was a new student before starting the lesson. Hikaru Sulu introduced himself before Gill began, and Jim found the Asian to be quite interesting.  
Psychology and trigonometry went the same, and Jim stuck close to his neighbor, but eventually had to leave his new friend to go to gym while Leo went off to band. After getting chewed out for not having a uniform, his gym teacher softened and allowed him to sit out, watching his fellow freshmen run and marveling at how out of shape they were. After a while, he got bored and pulled out his homework, finishing his physics before consulting a map and finding H'ohk's room in the back hall for lunch. Apprehensively, he entered the room and spotted Leo sitting near the back, conversing with a large man he assumed was the teacher, and a few other students. Upon seeing his friend, Leo waved Jim into the seat behind him and introduced the new student to the anatomy teacher. Jim quickly discovered that H'ohk had quite a dirty sense of humor that matched his and amused Leo. By the end of lunch, he had been convinced to join the school's Science Olympiad team, fondly called SciOly by the team members. Some of Leo's fellow teammates, John Spock, who went by his surname only, and Carol Marcus, daughter of the physics teacher and a physics whiz, ate in the room as well, and were excited to meet a new member. Jim quickly became friends with them by the end of the hour, and was looking forward to the events the team participated in through the season. In his anatomy class, Leo introduced him to Christine Chapel, whom Jim was sure Leo had a crush on, and Montgomery Scott, a freshman Scot with a penchant for engineering, whom Jim quickly (affectionately) nicknamed Scotty. He found himself enjoying the informal class and his new friends, and was disappointed when the bell signaled he had to go to English. Horne was a very out of the box, philosophical teacher, and Jim wasn't sure if he liked it. He found Scotty in the same class, and sat in front of him, and was introduced to Pavel Chekov, a Russian foreign exchange student, and an African girl Scotty introduced as Uhura.  
"No last name?" Jim asked, attempting to flirt and getting an amused grin from.  
"Uhura is my last name," she replied without missing a beat.  
"No first name then?"  
"Ah, laddie, the lass doesn't use her first name. She doesn't like it."  
"No first name, but a boyfriend, so you might as well give it up, Kirk."  
Jim raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend? I would have thought you'd be independent."  
Uhura laughed. "Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm not independent."

From that day on, Jim had friends. He realized that Spock was in his Psych class and quickly discovered that he was no first-name Uhura's boyfriend when he saw them making out. He found that Carol really was very interesting, but would be leaving for the second half of the year to visit her mother in Britain, as she did every year. Sulu and Chekov were actually an item, and Jim literally punched the air when Leo told him. And Leo, he discovered, could name all 206 bones in the human body in under a minute, causing him to be christened 'Bones' by the blond freshman. Leo grumbled about it every time Jim used the dumb nickname, but he secretly loved it and knew the kid would never give it up anyway. Jim was finally home, as far away from Iowa as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have one sequel to part 1 finished, and am working on another, with an indeterminate amount of parts in mind. So if you're enjoying this series, keep an eye out and I'll keep you posted as I go. I hope you like my dumb things I come up with in trig class I mean what I don't write fanfictions on my iPod rather than take trig notes. To all of you who left kudos on part one, you literally made my day and I screamed into a pillow several times because of you. You guys are the best!  
> Also, if you can't tell, Leo is a junior in this fic (11th grade, one more year before graduation!!) and Jim is a freshman. I based Leo's curriculum off of the one at my school, which is advanced, but I figured the trusty doctor and his genius captain could definitely handle my workload. (Let's just hope they get more sleep than I do!) The teachers are all named after Starfleet Professors who were well after Jim's time, with the exception of Marcus. His department was never specified in STID, therefore I took the liberty of presuming Carol would have had at least a little science at home and become interested in physics through her father.


End file.
